Arrest Jesse Duke Alternate Ending
by star1kings
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the episode Arrest Jesse Duke. Bo gets hurt after he got caught trying to find out who was stealing car parts.


This is a different ending to 'Arrest Jesse Duke.' To fully understand this story it may be helpful to watch the episode. There is so much that goes on between the time Bo gets caught, and the time Luke and Cooter catch up with the girls. I didn't want to write half the episode down with the dialogue, so I sumed it up as best as I could.

The story starts out when Bo went out looking for the four girls that were 'stripping' cars for the parts, and then reselling the parts back to the owners of the cars. They worked for Boss Hogg in a newly opened store in Hazzard called Dixie Auto Supply.  
As Carla tied Bo's hands, Sally came up behind Bo and stuck a needle into Bo's neck.  
Bo's vision started to become unfocused, he stumbled back as he was trying to clear his vision.  
He overheard one of the girls ask the other. "How much did you give him?" She showed Carla the vile.  
"My God Sally! That could kill him!" Bo stumbled to the ground, as he tried to walk away. He tried to get up, but he couldn't.  
"Not so fast, Blondie!" Carla roughly grabbed his arm, and her and Lil pulled him up. They pushed him towards a tree and Carla finished tying his hands together. Then she tied his ankles together.  
"Is that really necessary? I mean, he can't even walk straight."  
"No, but I don't want Blondie here walking away. He'll end up getting himself hurt." Bo at this point, gave up the struggle to stay awake. He let the darkness over-take him, and he fell to his side. Carla checked his pulse.  
"He just passed out. I'm sure his friends will come looking for him, when he doesn't come back."  
"Let's go. We got a score to settle with Hogg." Carla said this as she made her way to her Jeep. The other girls got into their Jeeps and went to town.

^^The girls go to Boss Hogg's office in town, and rob him of all his money. Cooter jacked up the General Lee (so they could go off road easier.) Before the girls went into Boss's office, they stripped Boss's Caddy and the Sheriff's patrol car as well. As Luke is driving away from Cooter's garage, he sees Boss's predicament and strikes up a deal with him. Not having a vehicle, and with his money getting further away. Boss agrees with Luke's terms to help him get his money back.

When they caught up with the last Jeep, Luke ran up to Carla and demanded. "Where's Bo?"  
"Blondie?" She laughed alittle and added. "He's restin' his pretty head over at Sheep's Crossing."  
As Cooter finished tying her hands, Luke turned to leave. Carla added, "You best hurry, he may need a doctor." Luke turned around and grabbed her by the throat slamming her against the side of the jeep.  
"Luke, let her go!" Daisy tried to pull Luke away from her.  
"If you hurt him, jail will be the least of your worries." Daisy grabbed his arm.  
"Luke! Let her go!" Luke pushed Daisy's hand off of his arm, and turned to leave. Daisy saw the anger in Luke's eyes, and backed out of his way.  
"Luke, hold up!"  
"I got to go, Cooter." Cooter grabbed Luke's arm and held him back. "If Bo's unconscious, you ain't getting him into the General. We'll take my truck." Luke nodded.  
"Let's go." Cooter barely made it into the truck before Luke put it in drive.  
Daisy drove the General back into town, with Boss and Huey Hogg. They had the girls chained together, and attached to the bumper of the General. They drove back into town, with the girls walking behind them.

^^^In Cooter's truck on Sheep's Crossing Road^^  
As they turned onto Sheep's Crossing, Luke slowed down and they looked around for Bo. They were driving for several minutes, with no luck.  
"Luke, over there!" Cooter pointed over to a tree. Luke drove the truck to the tree and Cooter jumped out. Luke ran to Bo and gently turned him onto his back.  
"Bo?" Luke checked for a pulse. "He's out cold." As Cooter untied Bo's legs, Luke checked for injuries.  
"I don't see any injuries." Luke turned Bo's head and saw a mark on his neck. "Cooter, look." Luke pointed to a needle mark. Cooter looked around in the grass and noticed a needle and empty vile.  
"Luke." Cooter showed him what he found. "We best get him to Doc's." They got Bo into the truck and Luke radioed Doc.  
"I think they gave him Diazepam. Don't know how much, vile was empty."  
"Luke, that's used on violent patients. How long has it been?"  
"At least 45 minutes."  
"Get him here as fast as you can."  
"Yes sir. I'm gone."  
"I'm goin' as fast as I can, Luke." They arrived at Doc's, and brought Bo to the back room. Doc proceeded to check Bo's vitals and gave him a shot in the arm.  
"I gave him Flumazenil. It can counteract the effects of an overdose of Diazepam."  
"Which are?" Cooter asked.  
"Low blood pressure, agitation, blurry vision, confussion, lack of balance, seizures." As they were talking, Bo woke up. He could hear people talking, but he could not understand what they were saying. He sat up and looked around the room, everything was blurry to him.  
"Bo?" Bo paniced and got off the bed as Luke approached him. Doc grabbed Luke's arm and held him back.  
"Luke, don't crowd him. He'll likely panic."  
"Bo, it's ok." Bo was looking at Luke, but all he saw was a blurry image. Bo continued to look around the room. Luke and Doc were blocking the door, so Bo turned towards the window and jumped out.  
Doc and Luke exchanged a shocked expression and ran to the window. They looked out the window and saw Bo on his knees looking around.  
"Good thing we were on the first floor." Replied Cooter as he headed towards the front door.

^^When Bo jumped out of the window, he fell forward onto his left arm. Bo looked around and noticed Cooter's truck. He made his way to the truck and got in before Luke could reach him.  
"Luke, take my car. Follow him from a safe distance. Looks like he's headed for your farm. Don't let him see you, there's no tellin' what he'll do."  
"Come on Cooter."  
Bo somehow made back to the farm. He stumbled out of the truck and made his way to the house. As he was walking he unsnapped his shirt, because he was getting very warm. Bo walked into the kitchen and leaned heavily against the counter, struggling to keep himself from falling down. He wanted to get a glass of water but he could barely keep himself standing.  
Bo looked down at his arm, he couldn't understand why it hurt.  
"Bo?" Bo just stood there looking at his arm. "Bo?" Bo slowly looked up and saw a blurry Cooter.  
"Bo, we need to take you back to Doc's." Bo saw Cooter's mouth moving, but he couldn't make out what he was saying.  
"Bo, come with me." Cooter put out his hand.  
"No. No, stop." Bo whispered as he backed away. Bo tried to open the kitchen door, but Luke had locked it.  
"Bo wait." Bo managed to get the door unlocked. In a final attempt to stop Bo from leaving, Luke grabbed Bo in a bear hug. Bo couldn't break free, so he put his foot up against the door frame and pushed. They both landed hard onto the floor. On the way down, Bo's left arm hit the kitchen table. Luke got the wind knocked out of him, but he didn't let go of Bo.

^^^Before Luke and Cooter left Doc's, Doc had given Cooter a mild seditive to use on Bo; just in case Bo got agitiated.^^

"Let me go. Let me go." Bo kept repeating as he struggled against Luke, trying despartly to get loose.  
"Bo, calm down now. Ain't nobdy want to hurt ya." Cooter tried to reason with Bo. When that didn't work, he took out the seditive that Doc gave him. When Bo saw the needle, he paniced more.  
"No! No, don't!...Let me go! Let me go!" Cooter grabbed his arm, "No! No, stop!" About a minute later the seditive started to take effect and Bo started to calm down. Things started to become clear to him.  
"Let me go, Luke." Bo whispered. Luke let Bo go, and Bo crawled to the corner of the kitchen. He sat with his left arm against his chest, with his knees bent. Rocking himself for several minutes.  
"Bo?"  
"Bo?" Bo looked up at Luke confused.  
"What's going on?"  
"Those girls we were trackin' drugged ya." Bo nodded, he remembered getting stuck with a needle. He looked at his arm, still confussed at what happened.  
"We should get you back to Doc's."  
"Yeah." Luke stood up and bent down to help up Bo. When suddenly Bo got a blank look in his eyes.  
"Bo?" Bo's eyes rolled back and he fell over having a seizure.  
"Cooter, get me a pillow!" Cooter got him a pillow and Luke placed it under Bo's head. Luke moved the table chairs away so Bo wouldn't hurt himself. After about a minute or so the seizure stopped and Bo laid there still for five minutes. Than he slowly opened his eyes.  
"Bo, you ok?"  
"Gonna be sick." Luke turned Bo onto his left side, as Cooter got Luke a wash basin to use as Bo got sick. When Bo was done, Cooter took care of the wash basin. Luke cleaned up Bo and laid him unto his back with his head on the pillow. As Bo laid on the floor, he slowly moved his leg up and laid there with his leg bent and his eyes closed.  
He slowly opened his eyes and asked Luke, "What happened?"  
"You had a seizure."  
"Oh."  
"You want to lay down in your bed for awhile?"  
"Leave me here." Bo closed his eyes and laid there silent for a minute.  
"Luke?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you call Doc? I think I broke my arm." Luke looked up at Cooter, and he nodded.  
"Luke?"  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
"Could you get me my inhaler?"  
"Yeah." Luke patted Bo's shoulder and went to get his inhaler from their room. Cooter got off the phone and placed an icepack on Bo's arm. Bo grabbed Cooter's wrist, than opened his eyes.  
"Cooter?" Bo looked at him confused, he didn't realize that he was there with Luke.  
"Yeah, buddyroe?"  
"Where's Luke?"  
"I'm here." Luke touched Bo's leg and showed his his inhaler.  
"Luke, Doc said not to move him for about 10 minutes. He doesn't want him to get dizzy and fall."  
"I don't fell so good."  
"You gonna be sick?"  
"No, Luke. Just don't feel good."  
When Bo remained silent for several minutes, Luke reminded him. "Bo, we need to take you to Doc's." Bo took the inhaler from Luke and used it.  
"I know. I ain't gonna fight ya on it." He said as he laid back down and closed his eyes.  
"Bo?" Luke gently touched Bo's shoulder. When he didn't respond, Luke gently shook his shoulder.  
"Bo?" He opened his eyes and looked at Luke confused.  
"What happened?"  
"Bo, you had a seizure."  
"Oh." Bo looked at his arm. "I think I broke my arm."  
"Yeah, Doc said we should bring you over."  
"Can I sleep first?"  
"We need to get your arm fixed. Then you can sleep." Bo just starred blankly at Luke.  
"Bo?"  
"Yeah, I'll go."  
"Cooter, can you help me?"  
"Sure thing Luke." They got Bo into a sitting position, then slowly helped him to his feet.  
"You steady?"  
"Yeah." They made their way outside and helped him into Cooter's truck. Luke sat next to Bo as Cooter drove.  
As they were driving towards Doc's house Bo looked at Luke and asked. "Where are we going?"  
"To Doc's."  
"Why?"  
"Bo, you broke your arm." Bo nodded his head than closed his eyes and fell asleep. While a concerned Luke looked on.  
"Luke, what's wrong with him?"  
"Doc said his memory may be affected because of the drug he was given." When they got to Doc's, Luke shook Bo's shoulder to wake him.  
"Hey Bo?" Bo looked at Luke, than around. Once he realized where he was, he let Luke help him out of the truck. As they walked to the back room, Bo grabbed Luke by the arm and told him. "Don't leave."  
"Bo calm down. I ain't gonna leave ya." Luke led Bo to the bed.  
"Bo, you best lay down before you fall down. Come on, we'll help ya." Doc and Luke helped Bo into bed. When Doc noticed that Bo had fallen asleep, he took out some soft restraints. As he was getting ready to put them on, Luke replied. "You think that's neseccary?"  
"After what happened earlier, I think it would be best." Doc put on the restraints. He got his portable x-ray machine out and several minutes later he was reviewing them.  
"It's a clean break, so he won't need surgery to fix it. I can just put a cast on it." Luke told Doc how Bo broke his arm and that he had a seizure.  
"I don't want him to leave again, but I can't give him another seditive. I'm worried that when he wakes up, he'll get agitated when he sees the restraints."  
"I'll stay here with him. I'll make sure he doesn't leave tonight."  
"Thank you, Luke. I'm afraid with the dose he was given, it can take up to 2 days to leave his system."  
"I can get Coy to help out on the farm."  
"I need to monitor him for 24 hours, to make sure his breathing and heart rate remain normal. I would like him to stay until the drug is completly out of his system."  
Several hours later Bo woke up and looked around. When he couldn't move his arms, he looked around confused.  
"Bo?" Bo looked at Luke who approached the bed.  
"What happened?"  
"What do you remember?"  
"Finding the girls who were car stripping. Remember being at home, it gets kind of fuzzy after that. I just remember bits and pieces."  
"The girls drugged you with a tranquizer that is used on violent patients. You were out of it for some time."  
"Can I go back to sleep?"  
"Yeah, Bo. You can go back to sleep." Bo closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
"Was Bo awake?" Doc asked Luke when he walked into the room.  
"Yeah. He was awake for a couple minutes. Asked me if he could go back to sleep."  
"When he wakes again, come get me."  
"I will." Luke sat down on the chair next to the bed. Several minutes later Doc came in with some dinner. When he noticed that Luke had fallen asleep in the chair, he set the plate on the end table and left the room. Luke woke up hours later when he hit the floor.  
"Ow." Luke looked around the room. He stood up and stretched his back. He checked on Bo, than ate the sandwich that Doc left for him. After he ate, he went to the kitchen to put the plate in the sink. As he walked back to the room, he saw Doc's granddaughter Jenny.  
"Hi, Mister Luke." She whispered. "How's Mister Bo?"  
"He'll be fine in a day or two. Thanks to your grandpa." Luke looked around and noticed that they were alone. "Best get on back to bed, okay?"  
"Night, Mister Luke."  
"Night, Jenny." Luke watched her make her way back to her room upstairs. Than he made his way back to where Bo was and laid down on the bed. to go to sleep.  
By the next afternoon, Doc removed the restraints. Because Bo still had the drugs in his system he stayed another day. As he was getting ready to leave, Doc came in.  
"Hopefully the next time I see you two, is at the church picnic next month."  
"I can live with that. Thanks Doc."  
"You're welcome, Bo." Bo shook his hand and he and Luke left to go back to the farm. They said their goodbyes to Coy and went about the rest of the day.


End file.
